Silent Clubstep
Not to be confused with Silent Club by Player 1107696. Silent Clubstep is a 1.8 impossible level created by Sailent. It is one of the most famous impossible levels in Geometry Dash history. This is attributed to its use of tight spaces, four spike jumps, insane blue orb spam, and a slew of difficulty to maneuver obstacles. The level is at present deemed humanly possible; however, it is not physically ''impossible, with various players having beaten the level in practice mode (albeit with a very high attempt count). Others have undertook a slightly nerfed version of the level, making it a possible feat. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section with a four-spike jump through the mouth of a demon, which then brings the player to a speed portal that makes them the slowest speed possible, where you would then have to jump over a huge spike made up of many different spikes and cubes. The player would then be thrown into the air and will have to hit a single gravity orb, which launches them into a "spam-orb" section, which, as of 1.9, is very much impossible to pass in one go. The player is then divided into two cubes and must jump over many invisible spikes while "screen-switch" portals are constantly twisting up the screen. The player is then brought to an impossible straight-flying section that involves been turned upside-down and backwards, followed by a short auto cube. The player is brought underneath the last part and gets sent to a tricky ball part with tough timing where the player must try to hit the yellow orbs to survive. '''TBA' Trivia * This used to be one of the most disliked levels. * The level is actually possible, even with orb masking. * As of now, the only people that have "completed" this level in normal mode have used cheats to beat it. * Zobros was the first person to beat this level in practice mode while recording.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2cn1GP1xNo * Sunix completed this level in practice mode in 495 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a3SDHK23nA * The creator of this level used hacks to verify it. * This level is most likely inspired by another impossible level called Silent Club. * Because of Update 2.0, Nautilus2k (who is Sailent) made a new account for all of Sailent's levels, and transferred all the levels there. The author's name changed to SuperNautilus so many people considered the level deleted. ** Although the most popular copy of Silent Clubstep is uploaded by Sailence, this is not the original. This copy is slightly nerfed yet still not verified legitimately. * ZorroZ Zet hacked this level to x0.05 speed in the video below. * In late 2.0, an unknown player by the name of ZenthicYoshi went from 79-100 on Silent Clubstep legitimately. ** In 2.1, an unknown player by the name of Aktimoose saw this part of the wiki and managed to get 75-100 legitimately.https://youtu.be/Lu3oKRFPwNE * In 1.9, Sailent created a buffed and extended remake of this level called Sailent Clubstar. * The easiest part of Silent Clubstep is 79-100, since it is just a block maze where you have to get to a hole in the wall. ** Many think you need to jump over the wall but this is actually wrong. It is impossible to jump over the wall because it was a three block jump if you wanted to do it. There was one hole in the wall slightly above the center you needed to enter. In a version uploaded by Cyrilllic (on his "Sailence" account), there are more holes in the wall at the end and you can jump over easily. * Sea1997 has uploaded a video pondering over the question if Silent Clubstep would ever be verified.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCHD1iRzQD4 He takes on the difficulty, likely remakers and verifers in the video. * Surprisingly, nearly half of this level is possible and can be mastered rather easily. ** This could mean that the level could be possible. However, some parts like the beginning and the two gravity orb spam segments or even the triple speed mixed dual segment towards the end of the level would need to be nerfed. ** The block maze at the end used to have a huge wall that could only be passed by doing an incredibly difficult, but possible jump over the very top of it. Luckily though, this has been removed. * Stormfly has made a redecorated, yet slightly nerfed version called Silentium Gradas. ** It was verified on May 11, 2018. *A player by the name of ERROR! discovered a way to pass the first ball part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoSCV5-WqR4 *A player by the name of Convindix found a way to easily pass the infamous dual part at 63%. The way to perform this is to hit the second to last orb late and then not hit the thrid orb. This allows you to play the section as a single ball at normal speed making the section a lot easier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PHNwUJBHgw Walkthrough References Category:Insane levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Impossible Levels Category:Unrated Levels